morov_chronicles_encyclopedia_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac Morov
Isaac Yantha Morov, also known as the Demon of Ventrian, is the protagonist of the Morov Chronicles. Isaac is a powerful Tharen warrior-assassin-knight who fights to protect his family and friends. After making a deal with the devil, Isaac acquired hellish powers to aid him in his mission of vengeance. Isaac leads the Jury on their adventures. Biography Isaac was born on planet Ventrian on April 14, 17BBX on Lienizer Island. In his youth, he was nicknamed "Scarfy" by his mother because he would often wear a scarf. One unfortunate day, Isaac's older brother Einz threw a rock at his left eye, mistaking it for a snowball, and unintentionally rendered him half-blind. His left began having the cursed "vision of shadows," and from then on his left eye began perceiving the world around him in black and white, but also the ability to see Yhalia, the energy of life itself. In high school, Isaac met Athena and developed feelings for her. Although the feelings were mutual, Athena moved away and transferred high schools before Isaac could confess how he felt about her. He was depressed until he later met Luna Johann and fell in love with her. After college, Isaac did not see his brother Einz for a long time and grew estranged from him. Personality Isaac is a brutal combatant but also a loving, caring and protecting friend, brother and son. Isaac is haunted by his PTSD as a vessel of the Dark One, and he is also paranoid. Despite this, he can calmly execute his duties as a knight and assassin. He is quick to anger when Luna is in danger; this was clear when Tyan shot him, and Isaac retaliated by throwing him out a hospital window and onto a car, breaking all of his bones and putting him into a coma. Isaac is willing to utilize underhanded and borderline mortifying tactics to combat his enemies; he killed Lillian, princess of the Pmeria Kingdom and the lover of Yuri, in order to humiliate the latter before killing him, too. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Shadow Tharen Physiology:' As a Tharen, Isaac possesses incredible superhuman physical attributes, far surpassing other Tharens due to his training. Following his self-sacrifice to defeat his brother, Einz Morov, the Dark One resurrected Isaac as a Shadow Tharen and recruited him as one of his hellish knights, but he gradually regained control and retained his hellish abilities as a Shadow Tharen. **'Superhuman Strength:' Isaac possesses superhuman strength which enables him to easily overpower hordes of opponents. When Tyan shot Isaac outside of Luna Johann's hospital room, he effortlessly threw him out a hospital window and onto a car. **'Superhuman Durability:' Isaac is extremely resistant to injury, as it required a massive explosion to kill him and Einz on the Island of Melisszer. His skin was shown to be hard enough to shrug off a bullet from point-blank range, and although the impact knocked him down, it did not penetrate his skin. His resistance has been shown to be vulnerable to Yuri, as his left eye received a mark from the latter's claw attack. **'Superhuman Speed:' **'Superhuman Agility:' **'Superhuman Stamina:' Isaac is extremely endurant, although a high amount of injuries will cause him to collapse. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Isaac has quick reflexes, although they were not sufficient enough to evade a bullet from Tyan's handgun at close range. **'Superhuman Senses:' **'Fang Protrusion:' As a Tharen, Isaac possesses naturally longer canine teeth. **'Horn Protrusion:' Following his resurrection as a Shadow Tharen, Isaac can protrude black horns from his head. They appear to grow gradually longer as he becomes more demonic. **'Tail Protrusion:' Isaac's gradual demonic transformation led to him growing a long, scaly black tail. *'Hell Embodiment:' After making a "deal with the devil," the Dark One granted Isaac hellish powers. This is apparent by his right eye, which discolors from blue to red to signify he is a member of the Shadow Race. He became widely known as "the Demon of Ventrian" for his proficiency with his demonic powers. **'Blood Manipulation:' Isaac can control and harden his own and others' blood to construct weapons, and is shown to be partial to blood spears. **'Hellhound Physiology:' Isaac can summon hellhounds to appear on his body to attack his enemies. **'Ice Manipulation:' Like his initial counterpart, Isaac can control ice to construct weapons, and is shown to be partial to kusarigama. He can also simply consciously lower the temperature of objects and people, and notably does so by freezing the veins of his enemies. **'Fire Manipulation:' Abilities *'Master Combatant:' As a High Priest, assassin, and Knight of the White Sun, Isaac has received training in various fields of advanced combat tactics and the arts of battle, which he has practiced for years, including Tharen fighting techniques, close-quarters hand-to-hand combat (possibly Taijutsu), Taekwondo, knife-fighting, swordsmanship (possibly Kenjutsu), spearmanship (possibly Sōjutsu), and Kusarigamajutsu. He is therefore masterful in many areas of combat, including hand-to-hand and various forms of weaponry available on Ventrian, primarily knives, swords, spears and kusarigama. Using his Tharen superhuman strength, Isaac's combat abilities are compounded and much more dangerous, as he is able to wield weapons with great speed and ferocity. He notably defeated the extremely powerful Dark One by overpowering him in combat and stabbing him. *'Expert Tactician:' Isaac is the leader of the Jury. *'Multilingualism:' Isaac speaks fluent English, Myrienie, Xyrians, and Japanese. Weaknesses Isaac is afraid to cause Luna Johann any more sadness and pain from dying. Relationships Family *Edward von Morov - Ancestor *Vlad Morov - Father *Rachel Yantha - Mother *Ryan Yantha - Maternal Uncle and Mentor *Locke Morov - Younger Brother *Jacob Morov - Older Brother *Einz Morov - Older Brother and Enemy *Simon Morov - Son *Nicole - Sister-in-Law Allies *Luna Johann - Fiancée *Athena *Jack Tentor - Best Friend Enemies *Dan/Dark One *Guardian Forces **Guardian Forces Leader † - Victim *Tyan *Yuri *Lillian † - Victim Trivia *The character of Isaac Morov was originally created in 2015, and has evolved over time. For each iteration, he's undergone several changes, such as his occupation from a mercenary becoming an assassin, or his brown hair becoming black and blue. *Contemplated actors for Isaac include Jackson Spidell (who was a stunt double for Keanu Reeves in John Wick, John Wick: Chapter 2, John Wick: Chapter 3 – Parabellum and Always be My Maybe), Nolan North, Steven Blum (twice), Kestin Howard, Techno Viking, Vic Mignogna, and Crispin Freeman. His physique has also been compared to professional wrestlers Randy Orton and Finn Bálor. Music Morov, Isaac Category:Males Category:Main Characters